


I want my heart to break,if it must, in your jaws

by okelay



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Post S4, and they lived happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka's sick,the world's ending, and there's only one thing she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What are you doing here,Helena?”  
“I got a call. several,actually. first to tell me you were sick and hadn't told anyone, and I was halfway here already when I got another one to warn me it was the end of the world”  
“shouldnt you be with your loved ones then?”  
“I am”  
“....”  
“Later, if there is one, I am going to yell at you for hiding your sickness, but for now let me say it is very good to see you”

at this point Myka couldnt help herself and had to go forward and hug the other woman. it had been too long and she looked and smelled so good. it was the best hug ever.

“we can still stop it, you know?” she said, head buried in helena’s shoulder and surrounded by her hair  
“of course we can. I am here to help, or to hold your hand if the world ends. whichever happens, I’m here with you”

“I’ve missed you”  
“Me too darling”

 

a few moments later Myka finally disentangled herself from Helena and wiping away her tears with one hand, asked “did they really all call?”

Helena smiled   
“and emailed,skyped,tweeted,facebooked,I swear I saw smoke signals in morse code, and I’m pretty sure Pete hired a billboard…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about that world-ending situation...

Helena gasped "I have an idea" she announced, grinning   
"is it dangerous?" asked Myka   
"will it work?" asked Claudia   
Myka stepped up, stood in front of Helena "NO",she declared, taking her hand, "don't you dare"   
Helena smiled fondly at her "We are all about to die, darling" she commented   
"yeah, the world is in danger" Myka said "let it be. Sacrificing yourself once was enough"   
Claudia cleared her throat "why don't you explain, HG?"   
Helena looked into Myka's eyes "last resource, ok?" she told her before explaining her plan.   
"I am getting your permission this time" she added afterwards.   
Myka nodded, still holding her hand. "Well, you're not getting it. I'd rather keep you than save the world"  
Helena looked at her for several second before whispering "thank you"

Claudia intervened yet again, breaking the moment "We all wanna save the world, so why don't we work on HG's idea in case Artie's doesn't work?"

Myka looked away from Helena to give a non-commital shrug.

They made it at the last minute. Artie's stupidly dangerous plan worked so there was no need for Helena's.

Later that night, lying in bed, Myka kissed Helena and declared how she was not allowed to sacrificed herself. Not even for her. "together or not at all, okay?" she asked.   
Helena held her closed, planting a kiss on her forehead   
"alright, love" she answered   
"But only cause I've got something to live for now"


End file.
